


baby, it's our moment, let's enjoy it

by potterskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 21:21, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, happy ending because evak deserves it, isak and even are really cute, isak and sana’s friendship is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterskam/pseuds/potterskam
Summary: Four times Even realizes that 21:21 is their moment + one time Isak realizes it and posts it in Instagram





	baby, it's our moment, let's enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> halla guysssdddssd!!!!!   
> so, after isakyaki posted that 21:21 photo i can't stop thinking about writing a fic about it, so here it is,,,... english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there's mistakes.   
> hope you enjoy it xoxo gossip girl ;)

* * *

     It has been a wonderful time for him. He couldn’t believe his luck in finding this precious boy who was asleep beside him. How could he managed to have this life with the man he loves? He didn't know, but was so grateful for having the chance to experience this.

     Living with Isak was... different. Because when he’s around him, his heart squeezes in a warm way and to know that the both of them can sleep and wake up next to each other and be domestic together means a whole new level of love. Even loved Isak with all his soul. Everything seemed just. right.

 

**1**

     Isak and Even were in the kitchen cooking dinner-or at least, trying to. Truth be told: Even was cooking the dinner. Isak was only there to cheer him up.

     "What will we have for dessert?" Even smirked and looked at his beautiful boyfriend.

     "You" Isak looked a little shocked but laughed anyway. He stood up from the counter and kissed Even until they both were out of breath. "What was that for?" Isak gave his boy a quick peck and smiled naively.

     "Just so you know what you'll get after we eat."

     “I can’t believe I date such a tease.”

     After the food was done and they were on the living room watching a movie and eating, according to Isak, the best lasagna he’s ever tasted, Even realized that it was like this he wanted to spend the rest of his life; by Isak’s side. He looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at the television with bright eyes and a patch of sauce on his chin and Even smiled fondly with the image.

     “Baby, you have sauce on your chin. Let me clean it for you.” He then took the plate from Isak’s hand and started kissing the spot, lowering his kisses to his jaw, marking the soft skin of his neck with passionate kisses. 

     “Even” It was always Isak’s needy sounds that made Even so turned on. Isak had so many effects on him, but this was one of his favorites.

     “What, baby? What do you want?” So every time they were making out, Even asked questions like this, to make Isak talk, because hear his voice in that tone was overwhelming.

     “You, Even. I need you.” After making his beautiful boy beg for him, cry his name, pull his hair and kiss him breathless, he would gladly give Isak what he wanted.

      And that was the moment when they both knew with every cell in their bodies that the love was real. Too intense to not notice. So they would make love, saying these beautiful things to each other.

     “I love you, Even.” Isak would say.

     “I love you too, baby.”

     And then they’d lie down, intertwined in the heat of each other and fall asleep. But today, they were talking about parallel universes again, Isak’s eyes were shinning and Even’s smile was bigger than the world. That’s when Isak’s phone vibrated and Even saw what time it was.

     21:21

     He smiled softly and kissed his boy’s forehead, glad for what they had.

 

**2**

     The second time it happens, they’re at a party in Vilde’s house. How they got there? Magnus’s insistence.

     “Please, Evak. One night out of this apartment won’t kill you guys. Don’t think it’s for Vilde, think it’s for me.” He smiled bright and happy and as Even said to Isak, “We just can’t say no to such a cute face, baby.” That’s how they ended up here.

     Since they were in this situation, Isak thought “what the hell? Let’s enjoy” and _that’s_ how he ended up drunk. He was having such a fun time. In moments like these that he realizes how much he misses hanging out with his friends like old days. So, instead of kissing Even, tonight he’s smoking with the gang.

     “How’s Evak, Isak?” It’s the first thing Magnus asks when they’re settled in the same bathtub from Eva’s party so long time ago. Isak giggles when he hears the question.

     “We’re pretty good, Mags.” And they continue their conversation, talking from girls to school, and after a while Isak kind of misses his boyfriend, who is out there having fun without him, so he gets up, tell the boys he’s gonna be with Even a little and goes downstairs to find his beautiful boy talking to Sana. He can’t find a reason to why he’s so lucky to have Even. And Sana, as a great friend.

     “Eveeeeeen, baby! Dance with me.” Isak throws himself in Even’s arms and buries his face in his neck, smiling against it. He feels his boyfriend’s arms tight around his waist and pushes the two of them to the dance floor.

     “You’re so drunk, baby.” Even smiles and then closes the distance between them in a sweet kiss.

     “I’m not! I’m the master of not getting drunk!”

     “God, you’re so cute. I love you, baby.” Isak hugs Even’s neck and gives him a little peck in his cheek.

     “What time it is, Even? I want to go home, I’m so sleepy.”

     “It’s still early. Let me see.” He takes his cellphone from his pocket and turns it on to look at the time, and immediately smiles. “What?” Isak asks.

     “Nothing important, baby. Let’s go home.”

     It was 21:21.

 

**3**

     According to Magnus, Evak is the most annoying but still cutest couple of Oslo. He says that he loves seeing the two of them just been _them_ ; Isak rolls his eyes every time, and Even looks at his boyfriend in the most loving way and then blinks at Magnus.

     So, when all of the boy squad is hanging out in Evak’s apartment Magnus sees it as an opportunity to             talk about how Isak and Even are cutter than him and Vilde.

     “God, Magnus, do you want to have a threesome with us or something?” Isak blurts out with a grin in his face. He doesn’t really mind listening people talking about how his relationship is perfect, but he loves teasing his friend more.

     “No, I just want to know what your secret to be so cute is.”

     “It’s love, Mags.” Even looks at Isak and smiles. Isak smiles back and kisses his boyfriend with passion.

     “Ok, we get it. Oh my god, why can’t you two stop been so beautiful together?”

     “We already tried that, Mags. We don’t know how.” Isak laughs and soon enough all of them are talking about other things than Isak’s relationship. When all of beer they bought ends, Even decides to make something to eat, because why not? And while the boys are having fun in the living room, he hears footsteps behind him and then little arms hugging him.

     “You don’t have to make us food, baby. You should be having fun too. I don’t want you to worry about us.” Isak’s voice is soft and Even can’t help it but feel his heart warm a bit with that.

     “I do it because I like, Isak, _you_ don’t worry. Go and have fun with the boys, in a little while I’ll be there.”

     “No, I want to help you.” Isak let go of him and took place by his side, trying his best to help. “What do you want me to do?” Isak was looking lost and according to Even, it was the most adorable sight. So, he took a few steps closer and whispered in his ear.      

     “I want you to kiss me.” Isak lifted his gaze to Even's lips, which were slightly open, and chased for them with desire.  They were both desperate for some touch, so it soon turned out to be a make out session. Isak sat on the counter, with Even between his legs, both hands squeezing his thighs, his lips marking a path of heat in Isak’s neck.

     “God, baby, I just love it when you do these sounds. It makes me crazy.” It was an open mouthed kiss, with a lot of tongue and soft moans leaving Isak’s throat.

     “I can’t believe you two are practically fucking in the kitchen counter while we, poor guys, are having sweet conversations in the living room.” Even was forced to take his lips away from his sexy boyfriend’s neck and look at a shocking Magnus. All he could do in this kind of situation was laugh and take a quick glance at Isak’s face, which was bright red. What a sight.

     “Sorry Mags. It’s the looooove.” Even sang in a funny way that made Magnus and Isak laugh, so it was worth it.

     “Anyway, we’re late. It’s already 21:21 and we are leaving for the party.” While the boys were in the living room finishing doing whatever they were doing, Isak and Even were still in the same place, looking at each other.

     “I love you, baby.” Even had a meaningful smile in his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

     “I love you too.” And then they kissed. A kiss full of love and fondness.

 

**4**

     Isak and Sana were studying in the kitchen table, discussing about some biology subject when Even got home.

     “Hi, baby.” He stepped into the kitchen and kissed Isak’s forehead and then gave one in Sana’s as well. 

     “Hi, Even” and “Hi, baby, I missed you.” were heard at the same time and they all laughed.

     “So, what are you guys doing?”

     “Biology work. Isak’s fighting with me all day because he thinks he’s right and I’m wrong, but we all know who the right one in here is. So, teach your man a lesson Even.” Sana gave Isak a blink and smiled softly when Even hugged his boyfriend from behind and kissed his neck. This is what love really means, not that Vilde and Magnus crap that Sana unfortunately had to witness every day. Not that he hated Vilde and Magnus relationship, but no one should be forced to see Vilde spitting coffee into Magnus's mouth.

     “So, what are we eating?” Isak looked at his boyfriend with the cutest smile he could have, making Even laugh a little.

     “Anything the Queen Sana wants.” Isak pretended a shocked face and Sana had a convinced smile in her face.

     “I can’t believe my boyfriend and my dear friend whom I simply adore are plotting against me.”

     Hours between the three of them always went by fast, but they didn't seem to notice. So, when they looked at the clock it was already 20:50 and Sana needed to go.

     “I can go with you until your house, no problems.” Isak was the one who offered, what caused a wide eyed expression in Sana’s face.

     “I can’t believe that Isak Valtersen is offering me his help.”

     “Hahaha, you’re so funny Sanasol.” Isak put his coat on and called Even, saying he would be back in a couple of minutes.

     “I’m coming with you guys. Shall we go?” He held Isak’s hand and then they were in the cold streets of Oslo, laughing and talking about all the things they could think of. Sana was having a wonderful time; she couldn’t believe that Isak and she became such great friends in such a short amount of time. She looked at the both of them and smiled, happy for their happiness.

     “Bye, Sana.”

     “Bye, Sanasol.” She opened her door and waved with his hand.

     “Bye, Even. Bye, Isabel.” The last thing she saw before entering her house was the grin in Isak’s face.

     “Let’s go, baby. It’s freezing.” Isak hugged Even and they went back to their house. As they got back there, Even went to the couch and sat there, watching Isak with his blue eyes.

     “Want to watch a movie with me, baby?”

     “If you’re gonna talk during the entire movie, then yes.” Even laughed.

     “But I thought you didn’t like when I did super enthusiastic comments about the movies we watch together.” Isak sat down next to Even and smiled.

     “You kidding? I love hearing your voice instead of paying attention to the movies.” Even laughed really hard this time, hugging his boyfriend and planting kisses along his jaw.  “I can’t believe you just said you don’t watch any of my wonderful movies.”

     “I’d rather watch you.” They just stood there, looking at each other for what felt like years, but Isak’s cellphone vibrating took them out of the trance.

      _Sanasol (21:20)_

_thanks Isabel_

_i bet you two are watching a movie rn_

_and just so u know, i was right bout the biology question haha_

_see you in biology tomorrow, bye_

Even took Isak’s phone from his hand, took a picture of them both in the living room and sent to Sana.

    _Isabel (21:21)_

_Isabel sent you a picture_

Sana smiled. They were so cute.

 

**5**

           

     When Isak was a little boy he believed in love. He really did. But as the years went by and he grew older, he realized love wasn’t real. His father left his mother because he couldn’t handle her disease, and after that everything in his life turned into this mess and love just didn’t exist anymore.

     The only one he loved for sure was Jonas, but wasn’t _that_ kind of love. He tried his best to find someone and learn how to love, but no one seemed right. So he just moved on with his life, trying his best not to fall apart.

     When Even came along, though, everything he thought didn’t exist anymore exploded right in front of his head, and he couldn’t deny it. It was more than a simple crush, but it wasn’t love. Not yet.

     He tried to fight this strange feeling that was growing harder by the minute, he really tried. But Even was everywhere. In his thoughts. In his dreams.  But most importantly, deep into his heart. That’s when he knew: he was so fucked.

     But Even made it so easy that Isak let this feeling settle into his soul and just enjoyed every single moment with _this boy_. This boy that he loves so much, that would do anything for him. Even saved him, really did. And he was so grateful for having him in his life. He couldn’t describe how much Even meant to him. So he just started showing him.

     They were both lying in their bed, with Isak’s face buried in Even’s chest, both of them awake but in silence. It wasn’t that kind of uncomfortable silence; it was more like the peaceful silence.

     “When we got older, I want to have a lot of grandsons, just so you know.” Isak smiled softly against his boyfriend’s chest.

     “Really? So you want to have kids? Interesting…” Even started to curl his hand in Isak’s hair.

     “Yeah, I want three kids. Two girls and one boy. What do you think, baby?” Isak lifted his gaze to Even with an arched eyebrow.

     “I think…” He started, rubbing circles in Even’s chest. “That the girls name’s should be Josefine and Mariane. You can choose the boy’s name.”

     Even kissed him, a little smile spread through his lips that grew bigger when Isak laughed against his mouth.

     “I love you, Isak.”

     “And I love you, Even.”

     So when Even was already asleep, Isak turn on his cellphone and saw what time it was: 21:21. He couldn’t help but smile. So he took a screenshot and posted it in his Instagram, hoping Even would see it first thing in the morning. 


End file.
